


FNAF Poems

by orphan_account



Series: Five Nights At Freddys [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Five Nights At Freddys, GUYS SCOTT IS RELEASING A FOURTH ONE IN THE FUTURE, and third game, first, fnaf - Freeform, second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poems that adress theroies, facts, ships characters, ext. [Feel free to reccomend something]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Purple Man

Its not real, right?  
Not even close.  
Over this and there, Springtrap went  
Not even close to the vent  
Yet you keep your vents closed  
He comes into your office if you dont play the voice  
Will you play it?  
Come back, you always do.  
Back to the hellish gronds of the few.


	2. Phone Guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are secrets in these poems. Can YOU find them?

He is the good guy  
Lied?  
About what?  
Everything is fine, he'll claim  
He will tell you they don't move  
Is a lie?  
The animatronics do move.  
Purple hallucinations cover your sight  
Man, their scary.


End file.
